


Go to Bed

by harrylee94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylee94/pseuds/harrylee94
Summary: John and Sherlock have been working on a case for some time, and by the time it's over, they've forgotten what day it is.





	Go to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gem_Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/gifts).



> A bit late, but oh well.

It had been a long day. Technically speaking of course. John hadn’t slept for over thirty six hours, and Sherlock for almost fifty, so really it had been a long couple of days, but it was really all just one big blur now. The case had been a good one, something to pull them out of their post-Christmas funk and something Sherlock got excited about – it was Christmas all over again as far as he was concerned – but then it had dragged on, and the details became as fuzzy to John as the date.

Sherlock, of course, worked like a machine – an excited, happy and absolutely brilliant machine – uncovering every clue, piecing together information others would never have even thought to look for and painting a fresco with them. It was amazing, and as the hours moved steadily onwards, the filter between John’s mouth and brain grew thinner and thinner. He didn’t mind too much though; Sherlock’s eye lit up every time he complimented him and his deductions, which was well worth the scathing words when he mentioned something obvious or, even worse, wrong.

The case was solved though, the culprit caught and sitting behind bars, paperwork waiting to be filled another day, and, after Lestrade had sent them home, they were stumbling up the stairs to the flat, trying not to fall asleep on their feet.

“Go to bed, Sherlock,” John said, struggling out of his jacket while rubbing at his eyes. “You’ll… you’ll collapse if you don’t sleep.”

“Sleep? I don’t need sleep,” Sherlock replied, dark circles under his eyes. “I need a new case. I need a distraction. I need-”

“Sh.” John finally tugged the jacket off and started pulling at Sherlock’s, the man just letting him do it as he looked around. “Go to bed. Just… sleep. ‘Kay?”

Sherlock grunted in reply and stumbled forwards once his coat dropped to the floor. “I’m fine.”

“I believe you,” John yawned, and grabbed at his sleeve, dragging him towards his bedroom.

“John…”

“Sh.”

He hummed again, stumbling behind John, the blind leading the blind, until they reached his room, neglecting to turn on the lights, and slumped down on the bed, dragging John with him.

“Sherlock…”

“Sh.”

John smiled at the response and tried to push himself up again, only to have Sherlock drag him back down onto the lusciously comfortable duvet. He tried once more to rise, but Sherlock groaned and pulled him back again, at which point he gave up with a huff and toed his shoed off. “So clingy.”

“Sh,” Sherlock repeated, curling up a little so he would fit on his corner of the bed, hand still curled lightly around John’s wrist to keep him there as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

John was about to follow suit, but then the first chime of Big Ben rang out, and the sky exploded with light and sound outside the window. It was the New Year. How had he forgotten that it was New Year’s Eve? People all across the country would be celebrating, singing Auld Lang Syne, drinking cheap champagne, watching the fireworks and…

Sherlock groaned again, and shifted to duck his head, but John caught him before he could, and gave him a light peck on the lips. His brilliant eyes flew wide open in shock, but John only smiled sleepily in reply, snuggling deeper into the thick, puffy sheets.

“Happy New Year Sherlock,” he muttered, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

Sherlock continued to stare at him for several long moments, watching as John’s breathing became steady and soft, and his lips quirked into a smile of his own. “Happy New Year, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
